narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto-Fanon Central Wiki:Mixed Clans Policy
Please note that the revamping of this policy will also include a name change to include rules regarding all things clans such as creation and use in addition to rules on mixing the blood of clans with a Kekkei Genkai for a general clans policy. Overview Because it is easy to mix clan bloodlines to create characters with mixed abilities that let them get off on being more powerful than they should be, I, the second Hokage have created this policy in order to prevent the abuse of this mixed bloodlines. These rules are ultimately guidelines though and are subjected to change as time goes by however, that does not mean you can ignore them, all these rules must be followed to the letter even though they are guidelines or your character will be deleted. Below, I have listed the rules with great detail so that no one will not understand them however, feel free to contact me or our founder if you have any questions or concerns regarding this policy. #In order to make a character of mixed bloodlines, all users are required to first have a character of both clans made on the wiki. These parents are then required to have a great amount of detail on their background, personality and appearance as well as their abilities. In the background, it must be detailed how the parents met, how their relationship started and progressed to the present day. Their personality must be written in the same fashion as their background as meeting their spouse and dating/marrying them would change them for better or for worst. #Characters with mixed bloodlines must have more detail then their parents and the Uchiha due to the new level of power which they bring to the shinobi world. This means that I may ask for Rinnegan level detail or beyond but I'll always be harsh though not unkind when dealing with these characters because of their potential of being the most powerful of all characters. #A character who is the mix of the two clans with a kekkei genkai will normally have no kekkei genkai or a weakened single kekkei genkai due to their impure blood however, it is possible for users with an exceptional character to have both kekkie genkai though the second one will likewise be weaker than it normally is and may have added weaknesses depending on the kekkei genkai. For example, someone with the Sharingan and another kekkei genkai will never be able to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan as they have to hav pure Uchiha blood to do so normally however, that restriction can be lifted if applied for once the character is approved should the character be exceptional but it may but not always be lifted when a character is approved if found exceptional. If a character shows promise but is not yet ready though, I or Sage will ask that your character puts off learning of their blood inheritence until they are further developement unless you set it up like that yourselves but certain kekkei genkai such as the Byakugan which are automatically unlocked at birth are either active or not.